


Псевдоморфоза

by NatBarrett



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drama, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: Это происходит не со мной, думал Сейджуро.





	Псевдоморфоза

**Author's Note:**

> Псевдоморфоза — кристалл или минеральный агрегат, находимый в не свойственной данному минералу форме, которая повторяет форму другого минерала или биологического тела. Псевдоморфоза образуется в результате замещения одного минерала другим с сохранением внешних форм исходного минерального или иного материала. (с) Википедия  
> Триггеры: насилие, вертикальный инцест, нон-кон

Псевдоморфоза  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/7866120 

Направленность: Слэш  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)  
Фэндом: Kuroko no Basuke  
Пейринг или персонажи: Акаши Сейджуро/Кисе Рёта, Акаши Масаоми/Акаши Сейджуро  
Рейтинг: R  
Жанры: Ангст, Драма  
Предупреждения: OOC, Насилие, Изнасилование, Инцест, Underage  
Размер: Мини, 8 страниц  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен 

Описание:  
Это происходит не со мной, думал Сейджуро. 

Публикация на других ресурсах:  
Уточнять у автора/переводчика 

Примечания автора:  
Псевдоморфоза — кристалл или минеральный агрегат, находимый в не свойственной данному минералу форме, которая повторяет форму другого минерала или биологического тела. Псевдоморфоза образуется в результате замещения одного минерала другим с сохранением внешних форм исходного минерального или иного материала. (с) Википедия  
Триггеры: насилие, вертикальный инцест, нон-кон  
В ноябре наконец-то пришла осень.  
Она пробралась в Токио стылыми северными ветрами, червонной позолотой и ржавым рыжим пламенем сникших каштанников, далёким фестивалем хризантем где-то в Ниигате.  
Мать говорила, что осень ассоциируется у неё с его глазами и волосами; Сейджуро — осенний мальчик, Сейджуро каждый раз впитывал её позднюю погостовую меланхолию и мешал с нею их общие яркие рыжие цвета.  
Выцветающие на теле синяки тоже имели краски осени: на первый час они отливали багрянцем, спустя несколько дней ярко зеленели, напоминая о покидающем надолго лете, а потом становились жёлтыми — без ассоциаций о солнце и золоте. Мать исчезла из его жизни три года назад, и тогда отец решил разрисовать тело Сейджуро в краски осени — наверное, в память о потерянном ими человеке.  
Осень — это влажная прохлада на уличном стане и зажатая между трясущихся пальцев горячая чашка с зелёным чаем — мнимое успокоение для тяжело бьющегося сердца и пульсирующих век.  
Вены на руках напоминали никак не желающие замерзать тонкие родники, бьющие из земных низин; вырвавшиеся из мягкой почвы, пробравшиеся через тонкую бледную кожу, они змеями переплетались на внутренних сторонах локтей и, кажется, продолжали двигаться, вздувая кожу и мышцы. Зрачки у Сейджуро плавали в солёных озёрах его белков; взгляд рассредоточенный метался от широкого окна к собственным венам.  
И каждый раз те, не стесняясь хозяина, принимали новые позы, двигаясь с места на место, ограниченные хрупким и тесным человеческим телом.  
Женщина, преподающая ему математику визави и наедине, молча, несколько равнодушно скользила взглядом по видимым, не скрытым одеждой отметинам. Сейджуро знал, что ей было всё равно — иначе бы постарался скрыть и то, что было видно. Женщина объясняла свою науку доступно и понятно, и Сейджуро ценил в ней это — с предписанной ролью она справлялась, и деньги свои отрабатывала, и закрепляла в воспалённой голове нужные точные знания. Он смотрел на неё внимательно, зная, что эта внимательность важна для человека, который ответственно выполняет свою работу, но слушал вполуха, понимая, что и половины тех вдалбливаемых ему знаний будет достаточно для отличной учёбы. Большего отец от него и не требовал.  
На втором этаже стоял рояль; и если пальцы могли автоматически по нему пробежаться, то мыслями он в эти моменты бывал далеко и даже не всегда мог точно сказать, что именно он сейчас играет. Отец и на это не обращал внимания; тщательно оточенный навык, длинные, узкие, танцующие по клавишам без единой заминки пальцы, музыка, льющаяся в уши — всё это заставляло уголки его губ приподниматься в улыбке. Не ободряющей, не радостной, скорее, удовлетворённой и снисходительной.  
В дневнике Сейджуро, в красном перелёте, с красной пришитой к бумагам лентой вместо закладки, появилась ещё одна галочка напротив занятий по фортепьяно, завтра в это же время — сольфеджио, а сегодня через двадцать минут нужно заниматься старояпонским.  
Но… была одна проблема.  
В кабинете отца всё пропахло его резким одеколоном, деревом и краской принтера от бумаг. Шторы были распахнуты, пропуская солнечный свет внутрь, но Сейджуро знал, что это было обманом, мнимым успокоителем, располагающим к хорошей беседе.  
Сейджуро — знал.  
— Через пятнадцать минут у тебя занятия, — сказал отец рассеянно, не поднимая взгляда от бумаг. Сейджуро сжал вспотевшие ладони в кулаки, сминая ткань брюк на своих коленях. Облизал пересохшие губы и, с разбегу бросаясь с обрыва в море, сказал, сохраняя внешнее спокойствие:  
— Через двадцать минут у нас тренировки в Тэйко, отец. Нашей баскетбольной команды. Ты знаешь, что совсем скоро уже начнутся Национальные, нам нужно тренироваться как можно больше, чтобы выиграть. Для нас… для меня этот чемпионат важен, отец. Так что я хотел бы присутствовать на тренировках прямо сейчас.  
С обрыва-то Сейджуро прыгнул, и всё то время, что отец молчал, замерев ручкой над бумагами, казалось ему этим самым полётом перед столкновением с землёй.  
— Нет.  
Всего лишь одно слово — и человеческое тело распалось от удара о ровную поверхность. Сейджуро казалось, что дыхание застряло в глотке и забыло достигнуть лёгких, оставляя внутри них застоявшийся воздух, тоже рвущийся наружу. Он постарался расслабить деревянные пальцы, но те не слушались.  
Тело его не слушалось.  
— По… почему, отец? — вырвалось у него, и отец, ожидающий того, что Сейджуро беспрекословно встанет, выйдет и забудет на сегодня о своём баскетболе, недовольно приподнял брови. — У меня ведь и так всё хорошо со старояпонским, я ни разу не пропускал занятия, а баскетбол…  
— Ещё одно слово про баскетбол, — сипло и тихо сказал отец, но в глазах его Сейджуро увидел отражение бурлящего Везувия, — и ты пожалеешь, что вообще решил вступить в эту секцию.  
С его тела ещё не сошли синяки, и даже у него, у четырнадцатилетнего мальчика, точно должен был щёлкнуть рычажок, включающий инстинкт самосохранения. Сейджуро умолял самого себя проглотить обиду, смириться, потушить полыхающее пламя в глазах напротив, но воздух, всё никак не могший дойти до лёгких, внезапно упал вниз, и старый вырвался изо рта и носа с тихим свистом, рассекая запах отцовского одеколона, дерева и принтерной краски.  
Ноги, оказывается, даже почти не дрожали. Родники вен впечатались в кожу неподвижной инкрустацией и замерли.  
— Отец, — сказал Сейджуро почти шёпотом, почти срывающимся голосом, — я… не могу. Пропустить тренировки. Не могу пойти на сегодняшние занятия по старояпонскому. Не пойду.  
Редкие пылинки заплясали в оконных лучах света. В движениях отца — ни грамма лишнего; руками он запечатал солнечный свет плотными тёмными шторами, и кабинет потонул в полумраке, который так и норовил вылезти наружу — ещё с самого начала их разговора. Сейджуро теперь не видел глаз отца, но чувствовал гневную вибрацию воздуха. Сердце стучало по ушам, билось о грудную клетку и просило выпустить его — тогда, может, это уже закончится. Сейджуро боялся; Сейджуро прижимал мокрую ладонь к правой грудине, стараясь удержать сердце.  
Когда отец сделал к нему шаг — закрыл глаза, погружая себя в полную темноту.  
Отцовы пальцы вокруг собственных запястий ощущались железными тяжёлыми кандалами, натирающими и давящими на кожу. Они были единственным, что продолжало держать Сейджуро; ноги атрофировались, и колени подгибались, желая утонуть в мягком ворсе ковра. Уложить на него корпус хозяина, погрузить в сладкую дрёму, в которой нет ничего и никого.  
Но это всё — только его желания. Желания отца важнее. Он впечатал Сейджуро лбом в стол, аккуратно и расчётливо сдвинув в сторону важные документы, стянул с него брюки и лязгнул пряжкой ремня.  
— Ты, Сейджуро, не понимаешь, — хриплым шёпотом сказал отец ему в ухо. Его пальцы были скользкими и мокрыми, двигались внутри него змеями и пытались достать до желудка, чтобы оттуда подобраться к сердцу. Сейджуро молчал, вытирая мокрые щёки прямо о поверхность стола. — Если я разрешил тебе заниматься твоим дрянным баскетболом, это не значит, что ты можешь пренебрегать тем, что я пытаюсь тебе дать, воспитав достойного человека.  
Резкий сдавленный выдох вырвался из горла Сейджуро одновременно с первым толчком внутрь него. Собственные пальцы пробежались по столу, стараясь за что-то зацепиться, стараясь отвлечься на что угодно, но всё, что он сейчас чувствовал — грубое проникновение, кандалы-пальцы на запястье одной руки, горячее дыхание, бьющее в ухо, тяжёлое тело, навалившееся сверху, мешающее дышать.  
Это происходит не со мной, думал Сейджуро. Отец с силой сдавил бедро, наверняка оставляя на нём синяк.  
Это происходит не со мной, думал Сейджуро. Рука нащупала ручку и перекатила её между пальцев.  
Это происходит не со мной, думал Сейджуро. Отец простонал что-то глухо в его затылок и дрогнул всем телом.  
Это происходит…  
С ним.  
* * *  
Осень добралась и до школы. За окном, на заднем дворе, по короткой дороге к спортзалу его подгонял прохладный ветерок, по которому успевалось соскучиться летом. Падающие листья терялись в волосах Сейджуро, смешиваясь с ними цветом, пока неизменно идущий рядом с ним Мидорима — высокий, в меру разговорчивый Мидорима — не обращал на это внимание и пальцами не освобождал мёртвый кусок ушедшего лета из рыжих прядей.  
Мидорима ушёл вперёд, по его же, Сейджуро, просьбе. Сейджуро было немного больно ходить; он потянулся, расправил плечи, огляделся и, пока никто не видит, закатал рукава и рассмотрел старые синяки на своих руках. Не так их и много, но за те две недели уже должны были пройти совсем, а остались едва заметным отпечатком, почти слившимся с кожей. Сейджуро рассеянно посмотрел на них, растёр запястье правой руки и вновь скрыл его за рукавами школьной формы. Мимо него прошлись первогодки из второго состава и скрылись за дверью спортзала.  
Сейджуро думалось, что осень — не для Японии. Япония — она… однотонная. Чёрная, как зимние ночи, временами тёмно-каштановая, как летняя сухая земля. Был, конечно, Мурасакибара, тоже яркий, «кольцами кудри, как цвет гиацинта», но яркий по-другому, не по-осеннему. Был ещё Мидорима, больше напоминающий собой болотные торфяные топи, глубокий и спокойный, со стагнацией в собственной жизни. И был Аомине, напоминающий сумрак ночи, ведущий к ахейскому стану.  
И… он. Сейджуро. Осенний мальчик. Яркий цвет и глубокая грусть.  
Отцветающие синяки по телу, как последние цветения бадьяна перед наступающими холодами.  
Он вздохнул; в последний раз расправил плечи и шагнул к спортзалу.  
Вначале его достиг звук, как и положено. Потом на плечо легла рука; тёплая и мягкая, коснулась его легко, а после, словно очнувшись, испугавшись, исчезла. Сейджуро обернулся.  
Мальчик-осень блестел золотом соверена своих волос, смотрел на него сверху-вниз тёплыми светлыми глазами и неуверенно улыбался.  
— Акаши Сейджуро, да? — спросил он вежливо, улыбка на его губах не хотела исчезать, и её неуверенность окупалась искренностью. Сейджуро, стараясь найти слова для ответа, мысленно смешал старояпонский с английским и решил просто кивнуть. — Я, вот, шёл как раз записаться в баскетбольную секцию; ты, насколько я знаю, в первом составе.  
— В первом составе, — повторив, кивнул головой Сейджуро, в ответ улыбаясь дружелюбно. Собеседника улыбка подбодрила. — Ты умеешь играть?  
— Да ничего сложного, — махнул рукой. Сейджуро не сдержался — усмехнулся. — Меня зовут Кисэ Рёта, — спохватился вдруг он и, подумав, протянул руку. Привыкший к европейским традициям Сейджуро пожал её, замечая, что у парня крепкая хватка и неожиданно для такой холёной внешности грубая кожа на ладонях.  
Неуверенность исчезла из излома его губ, сменившись пробирающей до костей теплотой и дружелюбием. Кисэ Рёта смотрел на его рост без снисхождения, цеплялся светлыми глазами за глубокую рыжину волос, и Сейджуро вдруг почувствовал, что широкая спина Рёты скрывает его от прохладного ветра и выталкивает тягучую грусть из бронх.  
Сейджуро кивнул головой в сторону спортзала и повёл Рёту за собой.  
* * *  
Запах новой книги почти не чувствовался. Даже в его комнате, в комнате Сейджуро, витал запах резкого мужского одеколона и дерева. То ли он пробрался сюда из отцовского кабинета, то ли поселился на внутренней стороне ноздрей Сейджуро, но преследовал его теперь он всему дому и — иногда — даже за его пределами.  
Сейджуро перевернул страницу и пробежался взглядом по написанному. Книга была не из тех, которые следует читать так небрежно, но её посоветовал отец, обрезая желание вникать в прочитанное на корню.  
Мысли крутились вокруг баскетбольного оранжевого мяча, напоминающего и спелый апельсин, и пылающий круг солнца небесного.  
В комнату зашла Ёсихидэ; прислонила швабру к стене и попросила юного господина уйти из комнаты, чтобы дать ей убраться.  
— Юкио Мишима? — стрельнула она глазами по обложке книги. Сейджуро рассеянно согласился, да, Юкио Мишима. — И кто читает Юкио Мишиму в четырнадцать лет? — пробурчала она недовольно.  
Сейджуро напоследок улыбнулся, выходя из комнаты:  
— Я.  
Мысли всё крутились вокруг баскетбольного оранжевого мяча, напоминающего и спелый апельсин, и пылающий круг солнца небесного. А ещё — вокруг золота чужих волос, и вокруг неуверенного дриблинга, и радостного голоса, и…  
Сейджуро вздохнул; прислонился спиной к стене и захлопнул книгу, даже не пытаясь запомнить, на какой странице остановился.  
Отец уезжал на две недели в Олимпию, Вашингтон. Сейджуро за это время в очередной раз понял: плохое так спокойно и быстро забывается, и синяки быстро отцветают, и всё, что теперь появлялось на его коже — это невидимые дружеские мимолётные прикосновения Рёты, и в чужих словах не было укора, лишь патокой разливающаяся тёплая доброта громкой беспокойной интонации.  
Но… отец вернулся.  
— Как, — спросил, — твой баскетбол?  
Одобрительно коснулся холодным взглядом обложки книги. Сейджуро на автомате потёр правую руку, которая чаще всего оказывалась жертвой, выносящей на себе самое большое количество синяков, постарался улыбнуться.  
— Всё хорошо, отец. Никто не может одолеть нашу команду. Тэйко гарантировано первое место на Национальных, — ответил он ровно. Отцу понравился ответ.  
— Хорошо… это хорошо.  
Он развернулся, собрался идти дальше по коридору. Сейджуро выдохнул; опустил взгляд. Поняв, что пальцы до побелевших костяшек сжимают мягкую обложку книги, усилием воли он заставил себя расслабить их.  
Получилось. Сердцебиение выровнялось.  
И тут отец остановился и проговорил, не оборачиваясь:  
— Зайдёшь ко мне в комнату, Сейджуро.  
Сердцебиение выровнялось, но, кажется, сердце пропустило несколько ударов.  
Это происходит не со мной, думал Сейджуро. Отец стянул с него брюки и аккуратно сложил у изголовья кровати, оставляя сына обнажённым, подрагивающим от неожиданной прохлады в воздухе.  
Это происходит не со мной, думал Сейджуро. Руки сжались в кулаки, беспомощно зачесались, желая ударить, желая отомстить, но он позволил уложить себя на мягкий матрас и нависнуть сверху.  
Это происходит не со мной, думал Сейджуро. Отец коснулся внутренней стороны его бедра, развёл ноги и проник пальцами в податливое тело, заставив сцепить зубы и зажмуриться — только бы не заплакать.  
Это происходит…  
С ним.  
* * *  
— Акаши-чи, у тебя болит запястье?  
Сейджуро медленно убрал ладонь от своего запястья, слегка нахмурился, будто пойманный на месте преступления. Болит, как же. Болит. Цветущий синяк покрыл запястье браслетом, напульсником, тяжёлыми кандалами, чтобы навсегда впечататься в кожу и, хоть и стать вскоре невидимым, но всё равно незримо напоминать о себе каждый раз.  
Его ладья оказалась в одной из последних горизонталей доски; Сейджуро перевернул её на дракона. Мидорима недовольно цокнул языком, поправляя очки; наблюдающий за их игрой Рёта, не понимающий правил, смотрел на доску без энтузиазма, то и дело бросая взгляд к самому Сейджуро — Сейджуро это чувствовал.  
— Всё нормально, — сказал Сейджуро, улыбаясь. Рёта кивнул.  
Игры с Мидоримой растягивались — Мидорима не был глупым. Одна партия могла длиться часы и оказываться завершённой лишь на следующий день после долгого ночного перерыва. Но в этот раз Сейджуро поставил ему мат уже на третьей перемене. Поставил — и посмотрел на него внимательно, пытаясь выцепить в его глазах разочарование, гнев или недовольство.  
Они там были, но Мидорима, как всегда, вежливо поблагодарил за игру и покинул пустой в этот момент класс.  
— И всегда он так реагирует? — спросил проницательный Рёта, провожая его взглядом. Сейджуро тихо рассмеялся и откинулся на низкую спинку стула, разминая плечи.  
— Мидорима не любит проигрывать. Мне он не любит проигрывать вдвойне, — ответил Сейджуро. Собственная ладонь потянулась к запястью, чтобы тронуть и без того ноющий синяк, но он вовремя одёрнул себя. — Я говорил с Ниджимурой. Он считает, что у тебя — огромный потенциал и к концу этого года ты, возможно, уже перейдёшь в первый состав.  
— К концу года? — протянул Рёта.  
Расстроенным он при этом не выглядел. Сейджуро знал, что осеннему мальчику Кисэ Рёте легко даётся любое занятие, будь то футбол, теннис или волейбол. Но баскетбольная команда Тэйко состояла сплошь из слишком ярких людей — таких же ярких, как он сам, и это всколыхнуло в душе Рёты определённый интерес, искренний, незлобный, наполненный рвением и энтузиазмом. Ниджимура говорил Сейджуро об этом, но Сейджуро и до него всё прекрасно узнал и понял.  
В конце концов… их было двое осенних ярких мальчиков с внутренней хандрой, если не на всю Японию, то на весь Тэйко уж точно.  
— К тому моменту, когда Акаши-чи станет капитаном команды? — сощурив глаза, хитро поинтересовался Рёта. Сейджуро опять рассмеялся и пожал плечами.  
Рёта махнул своими волосами — настоящее золото или золото дураков? Лигатура олова с медью? Или даже псевдоморфоза по пириту?  
Сейджуро усмехнулся; единственный, кто в перспективе может оказаться псевдоморфозой — это он сам. Собрал фигуры и встал из-за парты.  
Рёта учился в параллельном классе, и Сейджуро теперь задавался вопросом: почему он не видел его раньше? Почему не замечал своим цепкими глазами единственного такого на всю школу золотого мальчика? Почему Рёта сам — сам — нашёл его, баскетбольными дорожками и осенними обходными путями, почему приходил в его класс на переменах и наблюдал за его игрой в шоги, сам отказываясь присоединяться, глупый, мол? Глупый.  
Сейджуро хотелось смеяться. Он сжал в пальцах серебряного генерала и повернул голову, встречаясь с проницательным взглядом.  
Не таким проницательным, как у него самого, но…  
— Завтра Шичи-Го-Сан, — проговорил Сейджуро задумчиво. Рёта сложил руки поверх парты и устроил на них подбородок. Опустил веки с длинными ресницами.  
— Мы уже давно вышли из того возраста, Акаши-чи, когда этому празднику можно было порадоваться. Или у тебя есть младшие в семье?  
Сейджуро положил серебряного генерала к остальным фигурам и покачал головой, слегка улыбаясь.  
— Я единственный ребёнок в семье.  
— Повезло, — хмыкнул Рёта, и от этого заявления по телу Сейджуро побежали мурашки. — А я младший в семье. Как надо мной только не издевались, Акаши-чи!  
Сейджуро хотел бы рассказать, как издевались над ним, но посмотрел в лицо Рёте, который, судя по всему, ударился в воспоминания, и закусил щёку изнутри. Перевёл взгляд на окно и сказал прежде, чем подумал (а такое случалось редко — чрезвычайно редко):  
— Можешь поужинать сегодня с нами.  
Сегодня Ёсихидэ готовит лосося с гоханом. Сейджуро припомнил это, осознал, что только что сказал, и усмехнулся, покачал головой. Видел боковым зрением, как Рёта медленно поднял голову, выпрямился и уставился на него медью своих глаз.  
— Твои родители не будут против?  
— Отец? Вряд ли. Не уверен даже, что он успеет к ужину, — пожал плечами Сейджуро.  
Их отношения были далеки от дружеских. Рёта, вот, быстро сошёлся с таким же оболтусом Аомине, да нашёл спокойную отдушину в молчаливом понимающем Куроко.  
В отношениях их двоих Сейджуро чувствовал одностороннюю тягучую симпатию от него самого к Рёте; заинтересованность Рёты в нём, в Сейджуро, уважение к нему и некая боязнь сближения — будто он видел в Сейджуро что-то такое, чего сам Акаши не мог понять и разглядеть.  
Им было далеко до друзей, возможно, даже не далеко — недостижимо, но Рёта кивнул головой. Кивнул и полетел к себе в класс, чтобы схватить телефон и уведомить об этом свою семью.  
Сейджуро отвернулся к окну, понимая, что не должен так сильно радоваться.  
* * *  
Когда-то Сейджуро почувствовалось, что широкая (по меркам учеников средней школы) спина Рёты скрыла его от холодного ноябрьского ветра. Сейчас она сделала тоже самое, вместо ветра скрывая его от такого же холодного взгляда отца. Рёта поклонился, представился, скинул туфли и выжидающе и немного нервно посмотрел на Сейджуро. Сейджуро знал, как мог пугать и напрягать его отец, поэтому сам поспешил вылезти из обуви, кивнуть отцу и направиться в свою комнату, чувствуя взгляд Рёты лопатками.  
Впервые за долгое время ему показалось, что в комнате не пахнет отцовым одеколоном. Рёта принёс запах своего, не такого резкого, лишь слегка отдающего ветивером, заполонил им всё вокруг; и вдруг Рёта открыл рот и сказал:  
— У тебя в комнате пахнет каким-то одеколоном странным… Ты вроде не таким пользуешься.  
Сейджуро лишь улыбнулся.  
Рёта прошёлся по комнате, заинтересованный, хотя интереса комната Сейджуро предоставлять не могла; она была будто безжизненной, слишком аккуратной, без плакатов на стенах, без фигурок на полках. На этих полках стояли только учебники и классическая японская литература, а на столе лежала доска для шоги, выдавая одно из пристрастий хозяина комнаты. Заметив её, Рёта усмехнулся.  
Иногда Сейджуро казалось, что он является псевдоморфозой по чему-то. Сейчас, почему-то, это кольнуло особенно сильно, и он отвернулся, рассматривая двери шкафа для одежды перед взором, но потом сам собой приковался взглядом к Кисэ. Ещё ему казалось, что Кисэ Рёта тоже об этом подумывал, будто читая чужие мысли; играя в баскетбол, этот парень показал умение копировать игроков. Для такого нужна большая проницательность, которую Рёта использовал и в реальной жизни, сканируя людей, что рентгеном, иногда, возможно, даже не понимая этого. Он считывал и Сейджуро, пытался, но до конца добраться до него не мог.  
Сейджуро полагал, что это потому, что он и сам себя не знает.  
Ёсихидэ позвала их ужинать; Рёта перестал разглядывать комнату, Сейджуро перестал разглядывать Рёту.  
Сейджуро хотелось сказать Кисэ, мол, не говори с отцом о баскетболе. Не спорь с ним. Не затрагивай даже эту тему. Но промолчал — если он сам не может и слова подобного сказать, то пускай хоть Рёта это сделает.  
И трижды всё равно, если отцовский гнев потом обрушится на него самого.  
— Кисэ-кун, ты учишься в одном классе с Сейджуро? — первый начал беседу отец. В беседах и разговорах отец чувствовал себя как рыба в воде, так что Сейджуро даже не удивился.  
— В параллельном, Акаши-сан, — ответил Рёта, разламывая палочки. — Мы вместе играем в баскетбол.  
Сейджуро слегка прикрыл глаза веками и скосил взгляд в сторону отца. Тот не показывал видимого недовольства, но Акаши его чувствовал.  
— И как успехи?  
— Ну, Акаши-чи в первом составе. Я пока во втором.  
— Кисэ стремительно к нам подбирается, — улыбнулся Сейджуро.  
Рёта стрельнул в него глазами, довольно улыбаясь.  
— Вот увидите: ещё немного — и я буду играть с Вашим сыном плечом к плечу.  
Они говорили ещё немного; Сейджуро наблюдал за ними, стараясь не вмешиваться в диалог. Рёта вёл себя идеально вежливо, непринуждённо, но Сейджуро видел в его плечах скованное напряжение и рассеянные взгляды мимо, когда он пытался поймать взгляд Акаши. Из Рёты получился бы неплохой актёр — слегка отточить мастерство, убирая все эти заметные лишь самому внимательному глазу недостатки, и можно будет спокойно признаваться в любви людям, которых не любишь, и говорить, что всё хорошо, когда всё хуже некуда. Рёта этому научится — рано или поздно.  
Когда Ёсихидэ пошла за чаем, Сейджуро вежливо сообщил о том, что ему нужно отлучиться. Он встал из-за стола и вышел из столовой. Уборная была чуть дальше по коридору, Сейджуро не успел открыть дверь в неё. Туда его втолкнули крепкие сильные руки, бесцеремонно ткнули носом в холодный стенной кафель.  
— Ты привёл сюда своего друга, ничего не сообщив мне об этом, — сквозь зубы процедил отец. — У тебя сегодня вечером математика, и ты променял её на парня из баскетбольной команды.  
— Его зовут Кисэ Рёта, — прошипел в ответ Акаши, за что получил резкий удар между лопаток.  
— Думай о нём — прямо сейчас. Думай и понимай, что это из-за него.  
Зашуршала ткань отцовых брюк. Сейджуро прикрыл глаза.  
Это происходит не со мной, думал Сейджуро. Отец вдавил его голову в кафель, вырвав из груди беспомощный сдавленный стон.  
Это происходит не со мной, думал Сейджуро. Руки мазнули по гладкому скользкому кафелю, стараясь зацепиться за что-то, но не нашли опоры и безжизненно повисли по швам.  
Это происходит не со мной, думал Сейджуро. Отец навалился на него всем телом, выбил воздух из лёгких, прогнул в спине, пока Рёта сидел в соседней комнате и ждал, что принесут чай и десерт.  
Это происходит…  
Не с ним.  
Его тоже звали Сейджуро Акаши, ему было четырнадцать лет, он учился в Средней Школе Тэйко в Токио. Он никогда с ним не заговаривал, дышал голодным зверем внутри, наблюдал за его жизнью и чувствовал. Чувствовал. Всё чувствовал.  
Пробуждался. Был всегда с ним, едва видимый только внимательному Рёте, даже не ему самому.  
Пробудился, чтобы это больше не происходило с Сейджуро — с другим Сейджуро.  
Руки так и не нашли опору, но уткнулись в стену с силой, и Сейджуро толкнулся спиной назад. Отец покинул его тело, принося спокойную лёгкость, покачнулся, едва не упал. Прошипел что-то, развернул сына к себе за плечо и…  
Сейджуро посмотрел на него; полыхнул знакомым соверенным золотом одного глаза, всё ещё мокрого от слёз, улыбнулся влажными искусанными губами, и отец рухнул перед ним на колени, ничтожный в своём страхе и удивлении. Его рот изогнулся кривой линией.  
Сейджуро — тот Сейджуро — много бы мог ему сказать. Хотел бы. Сказал бы. Глядя в эти жалкие глаза, глядя на это лицо, выученное до каждой незаметной морщинки, до каждой еле видимой родинки. Тот Сейджуро бы сказал что-нибудь; этот лишь усмехнулся, обошёл распластанное по полу тело и вышел из уборной. Столкнулся по дороге со вздрогнувшей Ёсихидэ, открыл дверь в столовую.  
Рёта сидел к нему спиной.  
— Рёта, — позвал он на пробу, катая его имя по языку. Тот обернулся на зов, улыбнулся, пробежался внимательным взглядом по Сейджуро и, кажется, слегка сник. Сжал в длинных пальцах остывающий чай и выдавил улыбку.  
— Всё нормально, Акаши-чи? — спросил он и поставил чашку на стол.  
Сейджуро смотрел на него и продолжал купаться в ярком тепле его солнечных глаз. Продолжал хотеть прикоснуться к волосам цвета тёмного золота, продолжал ловить улыбку на его губах и меняющиеся интонации в его голосе.  
Продолжал давать читать себя, как открытую книгу.  
Он преодолел расстояние между ними, придвинул соседний стул максимально близко и сел так, что их колени неловко, но тесно соприкоснулись.  
— Помнишь, я говорил, что тебя возьмут в первый состав к концу года, в марте? — медленно проговорил он, облизывая губы. Рёта, помедлив, кивнул. — Ты сказал, что тогда же я сделаюсь капитаном.  
Рёта вновь кивнул, не понимая, к чему ведёт разговор.  
— Я стану капитаном раньше, — проговорил наконец Сейджуро. Холодно. Спокойно. Уверенно. — Что насчёт тебя, Рёта? Ты со мной?  
Сейджуро — тот, другой — внутри почти что скулил, как раненая собака, тоже напоминая зверя. Хотел вырваться наружу, чтобы вновь заглянуть в светлые глаза напротив, но продолжал смотреть в тёмную пустоту внутри.  
— Конечно, Акаши-чи, — выдохнул Рёта, внимательно вглядываясь в чужое лицо. — Конечно.

**Author's Note:**

> "Кольцами кудри, как цвет гиацинта" - "Одиссея", Гомер  
> "...напоминающий сумрак ночи, ведущий к ахейскому стану" - "Кто между вами дерзнет (а покрылся б он светлою славой!) // В сумраке ночи к ахейскому стану дойти и разведать: // Так ли ахеян суда, как и прежде, опасно стрегомы" - "Илиада", Гомер


End file.
